How to break thin ice
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot. Set middle of season 2. Who knew that a snowball could thaw the relationship between Will and Emma. Wemma and slight Finchel mentioned


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. This belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Me again. I was bored and I thought I would do a one shot, However this is the first time I have wrote one and so I had to ask Charlotte for help. I hope she doesn't mind. Anyway hope you enjoy it. This is set midway through season 2 so will include lots of spoilers regarding it.

-X-

**How to break thin ice**

Will Schuester looked across at the twelve members of New Directions, including Artie as he pushed himself looking upset and glancing at Tina and Mike as he did so. Will shook his head as he knew how Artie was feeling

"Mr Schue why don't you join us!" Finn shouted while being tackled by Rachel and landing in a pile of snow. Puck snickered but he was silenced by a snowball to the face by Quinn while Santana and Brittany just smirked. Will shook his head and gave a small smile to Finn as he dusted himself off then ran after Rachel. The truth was Will wasn't in the mood, not while the girl he had given his heart too was being romanced by some ex- 80s boy band member who just happened now to be her dentist. Cleanness and performing were the two things Emma enjoyed most in the world and while Will personally thought he was better at performing he knew he could never win in the cleaning stakes.

"AHHHH!" he heard a squeal and Will broke his thoughts to see a snowball hit somebody. He turned around to see Puck hold his hands up in mock surrender

"I'm sorry it was meant for Berry!" Puck turned towards Rachel. Finn ran towards the person and then after realising who it was turned towards Mr Schuester with fear in his eyes

"Its Miss P" he whispered to his mentor. Will strode across the snow covered grass and wiped the snow out of her eyes. He knew Emma was doing well to conquer her fears but even still if she wasn't expecting the snowball it would have come as quite a shock. Emma shook the ice off as she breathed and tried to calm herself down by using one of her techniques that she used at therapy but even that wasn't working. It wasn't until Will grabbed her hand and started to melt the rest of the fallen ice off her face that Emma started to calm, just as she had when Will had wiped the chalk off her nose.

"W-Will" she stuttered as Will wiped the last of the ice off her face "Thank you" she smiled "I was just talking a walk during lunch when the snowball just hit me."

"Yeah I'll have a word with Puck later" Will glared at Puck but Emma shook her head

"No please don't, he didn't mean too - I just got in the way that's all" Emma licked her lips and Will just sighed, of course she would think like that the kind and giving person that she was...

"You ok, Miss P?" Rachel shouted looking apologetically at the guidance counsellor. Emma nodded and smiled giving a little wave.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Will replied glancing at Emma "Maybe I should ring Carl to come and pick you up? I can always get a substitute to fill in for your appointments." Will added on. He didn't like the guy for dating Emma but he had to admit he was an ok-ish sort of guy and that he treated her with respect. However Emma shook her red hair, her beret bouncing as she did so

"No that won't be necessary" she replied sucking in a breath "Ew" she mumbled picking out a piece of ice that was in her hair, Will looked at her strangely. He would have thought Carl would be the first person she would call in an emergency. They carried on watching the kids act stupid as Sam threw a snowball at Quinn that somehow managed to miss her head.

"Did you anything over Christmas?" Emma glanced at Will who just shrugged.

"Just went to my mom and dad's had Christmas lunch there. I did a bit of researchfor the Glee club but apart from that no, not really" Will sighed "What about you?"

"Something similar" Emma replied but Will knew she didn't want to talk about things. An uneasy silence filled the area as an icy wind blew through the trees. Emma blew on her fingers to keep them warm.

"The reason I came out here was to find you. Over the Christmas holidays Carl broke up with me" Emma replied plainly. Will turned his head around to make sure he had heard that right "Yeah he came over a few days after Christmas said things wasn't working out" Emma replied. Will turned towards her and looked sympathetic.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered "I know how you felt about him "

"Well it was his idea something about that he felt I wasn't totally in the relationship. Kept getting distracted by something" she murmured watching Kurt get hit in the face by snowballs being thrown by Santana and Quinn.

"Or someone" Will whispered. Emma pretended not to hear that but then the memory of him performing Toxic came flooding back and she started to blush. It was indeed quite hot. Carl might have "performed" back in the 80s but he couldn't move like Will could.

"Miss P why are you blushing?" Brittany said confused walking up to Emma "It's not warm enough for you to blush - we need our mittens". Emma was however saved the embarrassment by a coughing and Will, Brittany and Emma turned around to see Sue Sylvester standing there.

"William, Ellen" Sue smirked.

"Sue this isn't the best time" Will warned Sue but Emma shook her head.

"No Will, let her speak "Emma replied

"Think you have better things to do then stand around making googly eyes at one another" Sue replied "Oh I see you blushing Elma it's bigger than one of the trophies in my trophy cabinet back at my condo. Everyone can see it except you two. Oh and Will I think your hair needs cutting last time I saw hair that long was in the 1960s. Anyway I think it's time for some students to get to class and some certain Spanish teachers who spend their time mooning over a certain red head" Sue raised an eyebrow to Will who glared at her but luckily Emma had started walking ahead so she didn't hear Sue "Oh no use hiding it William! The student body can see how you feel since your "performance".

"Off the field!" she yelled to Mercedes and Tina who strode ahead. Sue smirked at Will before walking past him as he just put a hand through his curls.

Will wiped the whiteboard from the glee rehearsal and sighed. The rehearsal itself had gone well but all Will could think of was Emma's breakup with Carl.

"Maybe she has found somebody else?" Will thought "I mean she is stunning she could have any guy that she wanted. And of course I had to stuff things up by kissing Shelby." Suddenly Will turned his head around to see Emma standing at the choir room door

"Puck came to apologise" Emma stated. Will raised an eyebrow and Emma smiled "I know Finn must have tricked him into coming to see me"

"Speaking of Finn how is he?" Will replied. He knew about his appointments with Emma since Burt's accident.

"Good I mean he seems to be coping better and he talks about you all the time. He truly looks up to you Will" Emma smiled at him and Will shook his head.

"He wouldn't have if he knew what I was really like" Will muttered sadly. Emma just glanced at him sadly then scrunched up her face leaned across and kissed him gently. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Emma let go of Will

"Today made me realise that even though you might make mistakes sometimes you will always be there for me whenever I get into trouble" Emma fondly said "So what about making a clean slate. My place, Friday night" Will nodded with a small smile and Emma grinned before walking out of the choir room. Will making sure Emma had left the room before doing a fist pump and having a massive grin on his face. This time he wasn't going to mess things up and there wasn't going to be anyone else involved Terri or Carl. It was just going to be them Will and Emma forever. Well maybe an extra addition if things went smoothly. Will then locked the choir room door as he made his way to his yellow sports car. Will then sped off into the night while Emma watched from her office with a small smile on her face then walked out of her office where Finn was collecting his books from his locker. Emma smiled as a flashback from a few hours came to her mind.

"_Miss P" Finn knocked on Emma's office door "I just came to see if you were ok? From the snowball earlier" he added with a nod._

"_Thank you Finn that's very sweet of you. I'm ok thank you, it came as a bit of a shock but..." Emma shrugged_

"_Just glad Mr Schue was there" Finn smiled "You know he really cares about you, you know. He might not show it but he really does, I know how he feels as well after I lost Rachel last term I thought I would never get her back. But now I have and one day I hope you and Mr Schue get back together too."_

"_What has Rachel been teaching you? That was rather wise Finn" Emma replied. Finn just gave a goofy smile._

"_Just spoke how I felt" Finn replied "I better get going otherwise Mr Schue will wonder where I have got to" Finn then nodded to Emma as if to say thank you before he again left the office leaving Emma deep in thought._

"Finn" she called out and Finn turned around "Thanks" she smiled "For the advice."

"I didn't do anything _you're _the guidance counsellor" Finn blurted out and Emma just smiled at his naivety. Sometimes he just reminded her of Will.

"You will see" she smiled before walking back to her office leaving Finn confused before he walked out of the school to meet Rachel.

-X-

So hope you liked that I'm hoping to do more one shots soon as they are quick and easy to write. As always send me a review


End file.
